You Can't Know Him I'll Never Forget Her
by Miss Whip
Summary: Set during the second movie. The thoughts of Laura, an explaination by Kay. PG for slight swearing.


You Can't Know Him / I'll Never Forget Her  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of whoever owns the Men in Black. I own nothing...  
  
Warning: Based on the second movie, and my own opinions about the unanswered questions at the end of the film. There are SPOILERS, and this is probably the shortest thing I've ever written.  
  
**********************************************************  
(You Can't Know Him) ~ Thoughts of Laura Vasquez  
  
It's raining outside again.  
The result of my sadness.  
I never believed it until now, when I cry, the clouds cry too.  
All these years and it had escaped me.  
Now, only when I have to leave the man I love, does it finally makes sense.  
It sounds strange to say that I love someone only after having known them a few days,  
But I felt it.  
I've never had real love before.  
When I was little, Ben always used to say that love was dangerous,  
"Be careful little Laura."  
Ben adopted me when I was an infant.  
He told me that my mother had died and my father would never be in my life.  
He would tell me everything I wanted to know about my mother... well, almost everything.  
I always had the mental picture of a beautiful woman with dark hair and dark eyes and lightly tanned skin,  
Everything she had bestowed upon me.  
Including, a royal birthright.  
I didn't know until now.  
Ben always did say I was a little princess to him, a bright light of hope.  
Geez Ben, could you have dropped more clues?  
You should have just come out and said, "Princess Laura, Light of Zartha."  
I still don't know how it could be true, and I'm scared.  
Scared of having to rule an entire planet, alone.  
No help.  
No Jay.  
Not even my own father.  
Ben, you took your secrets to the grave, but they found a way to reveal themselves.  
That one Agent knew everything about me, about my mother.  
I may be Zartha's princess, but I'm only half Zarthan.  
I'm half human too.  
I know why Ben said, "You can't know him."   
Too much risk, the rules had been broken.  
Tears slip down my cheeks as my ship speeds away from Earth.  
I wave good-bye slowly to the MIB agents,  
Agent Jay, my lover,  
and Agent Kay,  
My father.  
  
*************************************************************  
(I'll Never Forget Her) ~ The Lost Conversation and Explanation  
  
"I did what I had to do.  
Duty is duty.  
As one of MIB's most experienced agents, I will never put my own happiness,  
Above the lives of billions of humans, and trillions of other species.  
I did that once, and I got nothing but trouble.  
Well, not all of it was trouble.  
It all came back to me when I first heard the words, 'Light of Zartha'.  
Then I saw that damn Sci-Fi documentary.  
They made it seem as if that had been the first time the Zarthans had been to Earth.  
It wasn't.  
On more than one occasion, Princess Lauranna had been here.  
We met once.  
After spending the night together, she flew home, and promised to return.  
I knew I was breaking the rules, but I loved her.  
Lauranna knew who and what I was, I didn't have to hide.  
I waited a long time for her.  
Months.  
When she finally came back, it was not under the best of circumstances.  
Like I said before, it was raining, and it was night.  
Zed had sent me out because she had asked for me.  
Lauranna said that some 'thing' named Serleena was planning to destroy her planet,  
But that she needed the 'Light of Zartha' first.  
When I asked her what this Light thing was, she held out a sleeping baby.  
The 'Light of Zartha' is always the heir to the Zarthan throne.  
She told me that the baby was our daughter, and the reason why she was here.  
She wanted me to hide our daughter on Earth, from Serleena.  
The rules said I couldn't take her, but I couldn't abandon my own kid.  
Serleena came out of nowhere, and killed Lauranna.  
I made my decision.  
I grabbed one of the Zarthans, handed him my daughter, and told him to hide her.  
That she was his responsibility now, and I was naming her Laura.  
He ran off.  
The rest of us sent Serleena on her little merry way.  
After that, I neuralized the agents and the rest of the Zarthans.  
Then, I neuralized myself, to keep the information from myself.   
It was hard, knowing I was missing out on my daughter's life,  
But it was one of those things I had to do, that we all have to do.  
Just like how you had to let her go today.  
It will never be fair, kid."   
Agent Kay finished his story, and sank into the driver's seat of the car. Jay climbed into the passenger side. The first time Kay had ever today him more than two sentences about his past life, and he didn't have a single thing to say....   
  
********************************************************  
  
(P.S. I don't know if Ben was the right person, but I hope it's the right name. Email me if you know!!!) 


End file.
